AbbyGirl
by TheChickenStyle
Summary: Abby is in trouble and goes to Gibbs, her lover and master, for help. T now, M later.
1. Chapter 1  Running Home To Daddy

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Abby-Girl

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 796

**Rating**: MA/R

**Main Characters**: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto

**Side Characters**: Ziva David

**Mentioned Characters**: Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo and Director Jennifer Shepherd

**Main Shipping(s):** Gabby (Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto)

**Mentioned Shipping(s):** Tiva (Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David)

**Summary:** Abby is in trouble and goes to Gibbs, her lover and master, for help.

**Warnings:** Contains mild violence, explicit themes and coarse language.

**Author's Notes:** I will never write anything with anything more than a little blood, even then I won't always explain exactly how it got there. That's mostly because I don't like to read stuff with gore, but may also have to do with the fact that I'm slightly squeamish. But enough about me, I thought about doing a bit of a character study here. I wanted to see exactly how Gibbs would react if Abby came to him asking for help with someone whom had hurt her. The character study immediately put me in a place where I decided on whom Gibbs trusted most, Ziva or Tony, under most circumstances I would have gone with Tony. But after watching Kill Ari, I decided to go on a different path, and you'll see why. Anyways, since my Author's notes are getting longer then the story, I'll get right to it.

Abby-Girl

Chapter 1 – Running Home to Daddy

Abby pulled into her driveway and eased off the gas. She pulled the car to a stop and pulled out her keys which she then deposited into her purse. After getting out of her Red car, she headed for her front door. Her home wasn't much. She rented a part of a house in which three other people live on the other end of her. The people in the middle section don't get a driveway which is probably why she chose to go with the end.

The outside wasn't much to scoff at. It was a beige colour, which she absolutely hated. The front door was a cherry red, which she didn't mind. But, her favorite part was the one thing her landlord allowed her to change, which was the lamp above the door. What used to be a rustic age old lantern is now a grey bat holding a gothic light. She smiled as she walked indoors. The house was dark and quiet.

The navy-blue walls were her favorite part of the inside. It was only a one level house so she only had one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, a tiny kitchen, and a dining room which housed a closet known as her laundry room. The floor was a dark red and at the corners had a spider webbed pattern. She dropped her bag off in the kitchen and walked back out into the hallway where she continued into her bedroom.

Once in the bedroom she stripped down and got into the shower. Abby wasn't abnormal in that sense. She cranked the hot water up to the brink of blistering hot. Normally though, she'd keep it just at a comfortable warmth. She had to get her day washed off her back if she ever wanted to sleep. She heard something outside but dismissed it as her air vents expanding with the change in temperature, science can usually explain most noises. Then she heard it again. It was unmistakable a footstep or two. She turned the shower off with a whine from the pipes and stepped out into the steamy bathroom off her bedroom.

She quietly pulled on a robe and grabbed her curling iron, which she rarely used, and walked out into her bedroom. The world was all but silent in there as she snuck out into the hallway. A raspy noise came from behind her and she spun around to face nothing. She began to wonder if she was being paranoid. She surveyed the hallway and headed into the kitchen.

The black and red tile floor squeaked under her wet feet as she cleared it and moved into the dining room. She tripped on something and dropped her iron which rolled away. She reached for it but a foot came down on her arm quickly. She gasped as two arms tried to pin her down.

Abby rolled underneath the grip and freed her arm. She stood up quickly and faced the figure. Her computer like brain started recording information on the figure. Before she could get very far though, the figure rammed her into the wall. She let out a cry but he cupped a hand around her mouth.

"Abby Sciuto… hello again…" The man said. Definitely was a man's voice. She bit his hand which caused him to recoil and he lashed out at her, giving her enough time to duck and roll out of the way. He was strong, large build, muscular to say the least. There was only little light but she could make out the he was Caucasian. The man fumbled his way towards her and tried to grab her. He narrowly missed but quickly kicked her out into the hallway.

She rolled out to avoid injury then stood up as he came towards her, too late. He pushed her against the wall. She caught a glimpse of his hair; it was red… that was good as only 4% of the population now has red hair. She couldn't get his eyes but hoped she could sway him into the light from the muted TV to do so.

"Abby… still as feisty as ever… I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you now." The voice said ominously.

"Bite me." She replied as she kneed him in the groin. She darted out of her house and ran to the one person she knew she could find sanctum in.

Gibbs.

As if the man had read her mind, he started screaming out.

"That's it you baby! Go running home to daddy!" He said as she ran blindly down the street knowing she'd left her keys in her purse. She knew where Gibbs lived and knew where there was a bus stop nearby.


	2. Chapter 2 One Person Who Does Need A

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Abby-Girl

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words: **904

**Rating**: MA/R

**Main Characters**: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto

**Side Characters**: Ziva David

**Mentioned Characters**: Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo and Director Jennifer Shepherd

**Main Shipping(s):** Gabby (Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto)

**Mentioned Shipping(s):** Tiva (Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David)

**Summary:** Abby is in trouble and goes to Gibbs, her lover and master, for help.

**Warnings:** Contains mild violence, explicit themes and coarse language.

**Author's Notes: **This next chapter is shaping up to be one of my favorites. Just so you know, the fact that the population of red heads is 4% and that 10% of the population has blue-eyes are both true facts from a recent census and guesses. This next chapter also gives you an idea of the Father-Daughter relationship Gibbs and Abby shared even as lovers.

Abby-Girl

Chapter 2 – One Person Who Does Need a Bullet in His Head

"Gibbs!" was the first thing Gibbs heard before Abby burst through the door gasping and heaving. Gibbs was a bit at a loss for words as to why his favorite forensic scientist had just burst through his door at 2300 hours in a bathrobe.

Gibbs got out of his place at the counter where he had been tediously going over case notes and coaxed the poor scared girl onto the couch in his living room. He sat down beside her and she curled up next to him still heaving and gasping.

After Abby caught her breathe she looked up at Gibbs. His eyes weren't piercing blue like usual, they were soft, warm and inviting. He had one arm around her and the other resting on the arm of the couch. He looked straight at her and gave a comforting look. Gibbs didn't want to force her into the conversation. He wanted her to make the first move so as to know if she was ready or not to tell him about her apparently eventful night.

Abby sighed once more and began telling him everything. She told him starting with the shower to running here. After it was all said and done Gibbs began to speak.

"Abby… You know I'll put this guy in wheelchair or straightjacket for you right?" He said trying to lighten the mood slightly without sounding cheesy or churning up too much drama.

Abby simply nodded in reply.

"I need you to tell me who he is." Gibbs said in a little bit sterner voice.

"I-I don't know, Gibbs." Abby managed to stutter out.

Gibbs got up and walked over to the closet by the front door. He pulled out a shirt and some pants and folded them neatly next to Abby.

"Then tell me what he looked like." Gibbs said knowing Abby's mind would have recorded every moment and noted every feature that was visible at any moment in the fight.

"Okay… He was about your height. Above average build, Caucasian, weighed a little bit more then you, big nose, red hair and blue eyes." She said listing off a good solid profile for Gibbs.

"That's good." She said.

"What is?" Gibbs asked.

"That he has red hair and blue-eyes, Gibbs." She said as she stood up and took off her robe.

"Why?" Gibbs said resisting the urge to call her 'Abby-girl'.

"Because only 10% of the population has blue eyes and only 4% of the population has red hair. That means about 2% of the population has both." Abby said hopefully.

"Good job, Abs. But that still leaves us with about 6,000 people it could be. We may need to get a sketch artist." Gibbs suggested.

"No, Gibbs… I don't really want this going around." Abby said.

"You're hurt." Gibbs stated a bit more firmly.

"Gibbs…" She said as she pulled on the shirt and pants.

"Abigail." He said sternly as he stood up.

"Gibbs… I just…" She argued.

"Abby-Girl." Gibbs said with a very stern and firm voice as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, Mast-" she started but then cut off before finishing it.

"I'll protect you, Abby-Girl." Gibbs said warmly ignoring Abby's slip.

"I know." She said and she embraced him.

Gibbs patted Abby on the back. It had only been an hour since she left her house, chances are the subject is still there, either trying to cover his tracks or collecting some of her stuff, either way it was likely he'd be easy to catch. He wanted to do this alone, he wanted to go there and disable the man, but he couldn't. Not only would he be an easy target for an attorney by going alone without a witness, but would lose some credibility with his team. He needed help on this one. McGee was at a Doctor What or something convention and Ducky wouldn't be any use.

Tony was his senior agent. He bragged on the account of surviving the fabled Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but Tony was reckless. He was hard to work with and didn't have the talents suitable for this. Gibbs didn't dislike Tony though. On any other occasion he might have called the frat-boy up to be on his six but this time there was someone more suitable for the job.

Ziva David, the girl to whom he owes his life. The memories of her killing her own brother for him still remain etched into his memory. She was a trained assassin. She was untraceable and trained by the best. She followed out orders to a 'T' and asked questions later. She was a good shot and was an accurate marksman in the field. She was the obvious choice.

After sending Abby to bed for some rest he called Ziva. She was still awake. It was a Friday though so it didn't surprise him that she would be.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"This is she." She replied absent-mindedly.

"Abby was attacked by a man nearly an hour ago. I can't go alone but chances are he's still there covering his tracks. I need back-up. Can I count on you, Ziver?" He replied.

"Is Abby hurt?" Ziva asked.

"Does it matter? The intention was to hurt her, isn't that enough? Now can I count on you to be my back-up?" He said firmly.

"I think this is one person who does need a bullet in his head." Ziva replied.


	3. Chapter 3 You Can't Save Her

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Abby-Girl

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 796

**Rating**: MA/R

**Main Characters**: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto

**Side Characters**: Ziva David

**Mentioned Characters**: Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo and Director Jennifer Shepherd

**Main Shipping(s):** Gabby (Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto)

**Mentioned Shipping(s):** Tiva (Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David)

**Summary:** Abby is in trouble and goes to Gibbs, her lover and master, for help.

**Warnings:** Contains mild violence, explicit themes and coarse language.

**Author's Notes: **I was up all night trying to think of how I wanted to phrase this chapter. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how exactly to do it. I should warn you that this chapter has some coarse language and mentioned sexual themes, so yeah… Sex, Cussing, and Violence. It's a guy flick now… But hey! We women enjoy these kinds of things too.

Abby-Girl

Chapter 3 – You Can't Save Her

Ziva filed out of the car after Gibbs. As soon as they saw that the door was open they drew their guns. Gibbs slipped up one side of the door and Ziva pushed against another. Gibbs motioned and Ziva filed in first and Gibbs quickly afterwards. They immediately saw a man standing there looking at something. He had red hair, this must be the guy.

Gibbs was suddenly overcome with fury. He broke protocol by pushing past Ziva who was the lead and tackled the man to the ground. Gibbs reached up and punched the guy squarely on the face, breaking his nose on impact. The man screamed a most girly scream and started yelling something but Gibbs was too caught up in blind fury that he slammed his fist into the man's face a second time without listening to his pleas.

Suddenly, Ziva grabbed Gibbs arm and restrained him from punching the man a second time. Gibbs fought her, but they were evenly matched… He doubted the reason why he had brought her.

"Ziva… You said you were going to help." Gibbs said through his teeth as he nearly hyperventilated from the rage.

"Gibbs, look into his eyes." Ziva commanded.

"What the hell do you think that will accomplish?" Gibbs said as his breathing started to hitch.

"Just do it, Gibbs!" she said sternly.

Gibbs almost as if he were a robot in need of a serious oil down cranked his head to look at the man's eyes… Brown… brown eyes meant this wasn't his guy.

"What the hell are you doing in Abby's apartment?" was the first thing Gibbs said after Ziva had pried him off of the man.

Ziva decided to look in the kitchen and bathroom for something such as a first aid kit to help the poor man.

"I'm Larry, her landlord. I got complaints that she was making a lot of noises. We usually don't get too upset since we normally see her with that creepy old man date of hers, but tonight she was there alone so I came to check it out."

Gibbs wanted to pin the man down for a second bout after the 'creepy old man date of hers' comment but resisted to get his full cooperation.

"So what did you find when you got here?" Gibbs asked to the man as calmly as possible.

"This man was running out the door. I yelled out to him but I didn't get anything but a bit of his face and his car." Larry replied as honestly as he could. In the face of Gibbs, though, there is usually no other option.

"Can you describe him as best you can?" Gibbs asked sincerely as he heard Ziva rummaging through Abby's stuff. This made him feel territorial, but he had to stay focused now.

"He was like your height, maybe. He had red hair like me, but his eyes were blue. He had a big nose and a scar on his left cheek. He was white and, no offense, a bit stronger then you." Larry said

It's nearly the same description Abby gave him, except for the fact that Larry had more information. Gibbs jotted this down in his handy-dandy notebook and questioned him further.

"The car?" Gibbs said.

"It wasn't very cool; it was a rusty tan sedan. It looked to be a two-door coupe, but I could be wrong." The landlord said, probing his memory.

"Was anyone else in the car, did you get the license plate, I need a little more, any fuzzy dice?" Gibbs asked trying desperately to pull more out of him.

"Uhmm…" Larry stammered "No-Nobody else was in the car. I didn't get a good look at the license plate, but it was definitely custom because there was only four letters on it. No-No fuzzy dice but he had this really weird bumper sticker. It was the support our marines, but it had a big red 'X' through it." Larry said. "Sorry, that's all I remember.

Ziva returned at that moment and plugged Larry's nose with something. She wrapped it around his head, which looked awkward.

"Hmm… It said it was a Face Bandage." Ziva said as she pulled it away and tore off a piece to help his plug up the bleeding nose.

"Ace, Ziva. Ace Bandage." Gibbs said as he took the spare key to Abby's house and a few pairs of clothes Ziva had fetched in the overnight bag.

"That makes no sense, Gibbs." Ziva said pondering the words.

"Most brand-names don't, Ziver." He said as he and Larry walked out, locking the door behind him.

They got into Gibbs' car and he drove out into the street and in the direction of his house. He handed his notes to Ziva who looked over them meticulously. Ziva handed Gibbs a piece of paper she found in Abby's kitchen.

_Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs,_

_So you're the old man that Abigail has been screwing around with. Aren't you a little old for her. You know, I didn't leave anything behind in the house except for this so don't bother to look. How much does she love you? Do you enjoy using her; do you like the dominance over some poor slave? Do you enjoy holding her back from orgasmic pleasure just to entertain yourself? You can't stay with Abby forever. Eventually you'll have to go to the bathroom or run out to get the paper. I'll get her eventually Gibbs… you can't save her._

_Smeart_

_Смерть_


	4. Chapter 4 What Rules?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Abby-Girl

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 796

**Rating**: MA/R

**Main Characters**: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto

**Side Characters**: Ziva David

**Mentioned Characters**: Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo and Director Jennifer Shepherd

**Main Shipping(s):** Gabby (Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto)

**Mentioned Shipping(s):** Tiva (Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David)

**Summary:** Abby is in trouble and goes to Gibbs, her lover and master, for help.

**Warnings:** Contains mild violence, explicit themes and coarse language.

**Author's Notes:** Don't ask because this chapter was completely un-outlined. I usually pre-outline my chapters but this one was, as McGee would say, a free write. Plus, many people have been asking me why Jenny is still there. You can call it an AU but I absolutely loved Jenny so all my stories are placed as if she never died or just when she was still alive. Sorry Vance. I like Vance, especially his family, but I liked Jenny better. Just to clear up any confusion.

Abby-Girl

Chapter 4 – What Rules?

Gibbs sat as his desk, running his fingers over his lips absent-mindedly as he sometimes does when he is deep in thought. Abby sat spinning in a chair next to him. Gibbs got a fill-in for her lab to take her off for a week without using any personal, vacation, or sick days. Abby still didn't know how he got Jenny to agree.

Gibbs looked carefully at his notes.

_Suspect - ?_

_According to Abby S:_

_Gibbs' height_

_Above average build_

_Caucasian_

_Red Hair_

_Blue Eyes_

_Big Nose_

_According to Larry:_

_Gibbs' height_

_Above average build_

_Red Hair_

_Big Nose_

_Scar_

_Car:_

_Rusted_

_Tan_

_Sedan_

_Two-door coupe_

_Nobody else was in the car_

_Custom license plate (only four letters)_

_Anti-marine bumper sticker_

Attached with a paperclip is the note. Smeart?

Moscow flashed through Gibbs' mind.

"No, Agent Gibbs… You, Jennifer, and the Doctor Mallard shall one day meet your match. We never die. Smeart is always there." The man said as he died from Gibbs' bullet.

Smeart. It's Russian… for Death. Gibbs slammed his fist on the desk and Abby looked up.

"Gibbs, its called lag. All computers get it when the server is processing overtime." Abby said pointing to the loading bar on Gibbs e-mail. "I didn't know you used that anymore."

As if in answer to Abby's question, an alert popped up as soon as it was done loading. The alert said there was 63 unread messages.

"Still don't." Gibbs replied as he opened the one he needed. The e-mail was in Russian. It was from a contact who owed him in Moscow. Gibbs read through it with some degree of accuracy and put his head down. Dead end. The Organization was under lock and key. There was no rebellion in the group he'd heard Smeart from. He'd have to look closer to home. Then an idea popped into Gibbs head that he should have thought of before. He needed coffee to think better. But that wasn't the idea.

"Abs, can McGee work the face sketch program thingy?" Gibbs asked.

"I think so." Abby replied.

"Get him to do a sketch from what you can remember. Get Larry to do a second one and we'll compare."

"Sure thing, Mr. President." Abby said with a smile.

Gibbs smiled remembering Halloween night. He was the president and Abby was Marilyn Monroe… One of the more interesting things he'd ever done. It was stupid but fun.

"Well do it." Gibbs said as Abby rushed into her lab.

Tony was out at a wedding of one of his 'frat-bros'. For some strange reason Tony seemed sad that he was getting married. Of course it made sense to Gibbs, but to Ziva the idea of marriage being sad was a foreign idea. Although, you can't blame her, most of the things America has to offer are foreign. Apparently there is no fast-food in Israel. They either have a sit-down dinner or they eat what they grow.

Gibbs liked Ziva though. She was a force to be reckoned with. Tony was even on the fence about who would win a hand to hand match between them. Unfortunately Gibbs knew he'd win. It's easier to beat someone if you know that. Gibbs was taught to examine people. Figure out their skills, stradegies, stances, and movements. So after a little bit he knew their weakness. Everyone has a weakness; it's how well you can handle that weakness that decides the battle.

In the field he would usually only have a few minutes to decipher a person's weakness, but after working with them for 2 years, you learn them inside and out. DiNozzo was a simple task. His left leg was less sturdy then his right, so if you could knock out his right leg, He's be slow to recover, the time it'd take Tony to recover from it, Gibbs could have him pinned.

McGee was too soft. He often second guessed his own judgments before making a move. This insecurity gave him a couple seconds of delay between his actions that was his weakness. Tim has been making improvements on trusting himself, so he may become more formidable.

Ziva's weakness was hard to determine. His entire first year with her was mind boggling, until that time in the gym when he wrestled her. It was in the Mossad stance. Nearly invisible to the untrained eye, there was a fraction of an imbalance in her blows. Each punch brought her right foot's heel up a bit, it wasn't much but it could be exploited by a professional. Her only other weakness was her hair. It was shorter in Israel while working as a spy. During her time in America, it has grown. This can make for many problems. A slight breeze could cloud her vision with strands. It could get caught, or someone could catch it. It would also add to the stress, a long term fight in a hot location could turn it to wisps and cause irritation. It would protect from sunburn but induce sweating.

Gibbs eyes calculated everything. Snipers are quick to learn. That's partially why he acts first and questions later. He trusted his judgments. Snipers were quick on their feet. After a shot is fired, you had about 3 seconds to move before another foot solider would spot you. Gibbs was always on the move.

Gibbs didn't realize that while he was thinking he had been staring unevenly at Officer David for 20 minutes. Ziva felt uneasy under the stare as if he were monitoring her work. He does this every now and then, he'll check on them, but never has he stared for this long.

"Are you okay, Gibbs?" She asked.

Gibbs train of thought crashed on the rails. Ziva was the only one of his Agents that ever called him Gibbs, he didn't mind. It just became a normal thing for Tim and Tony to call him 'boss'.

"Yeah, fine." Gibbs replied as he went back to filing reports.

"Gibbs, we should do something about all this." Ziva said, at last bring up what was on their minds.

"I know that, Ziver." Gibbs said with a tang of accent.

"But there are rules for a reason." Ziva said.

That was the problem… rules. Wait. He was becoming a little too rule-y, in the past a few rules would have never stopped him. Something had to be done.

"Rules. What rules?" He said as he clipped on his gun.


	5. Chapter 5 Can't Be Scared, Only Afraid

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Abby-Girl

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 796

**Rating**: MA/R

**Main Characters**: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto

**Side Characters**: Ziva David

**Mentioned Characters**: Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo and Director Jennifer Shepherd

**Main Shipping(s):** Gabby (Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto)

**Mentioned Shipping(s):** Tiva (Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David)

**Summary:** Abby is in trouble and goes to Gibbs, her lover and master, for help.

**Warnings:** Contains mild violence, explicit themes and coarse language.

**Author's Notes:** I know that the story is moving kind of slow but I wanted to add this chapter to establish a little bit of a background to the story. I have to set it up somehow right?

Abby-Girl

Chapter 5 – You Can't Be Scared, Only Afraid

Gibbs sat in the seat next to Ziva as she drove to Abby's house. There were a few honks from a horn, a tire screech and a few obscenities at the last curve. Gibbs was too deep in thought to notice the world now.

There was so much about the note that bothered him. How did the man know who he was? How did he know he was seeing Abby? How did he know about their sex life? It bothered him so much. It bothered him more that he had left Abby at work with McGee. He trusted McGee though. He was a good agent.

He thought of the first night he and Abby made love.

"Gibbs, I don't know if you can satisfy my cravings." She said

"For me to hold you down and tell you what to do?" He said laughing.

He remembered their safe words. It was Ziva for stop, Tony for slow down, McGee for not enough, and Kate for too emotional.

"You know, Gibbs, you're the only one on the team who doesn't mind my driving." Ziva said, bring him back to reality.

"Have you been in a car with me?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva didn't laugh though.

"Gibbs what is it with you and Abby. You have been acting slinky around her for a while now." Ziva said, bringing up the issue.

Gibbs sighed "It's hinky, Ziva. Are you on top?"

"of what?" Ziva said as she swerved past an old woman that looked a lot like Ducky's mother.

"During sex." Gibbs said.

Ziva looked astonished.

"What?" Gibbs said fearing he'd hit a bad note.

"It's just something I'd expect from Tony." She said.

"Alright then, you tell me your story, I'll tell mine." Gibbs negotiated.

"What story?" Ziva asked

"Why you and Tony are seeing each other."

"You know?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Well isn't it a rule?"

"Yes… But Abby told me otherwise. She brought me to realize that the rule wasn't to protect you guys, it was to protect me. From my mistakes, from my fears of past issues."

"Jenny?"

"Yes. Jenny." Gibbs said sighing, looking out the window and giving in. He usually doesn't talk this much, or get emotional like this.

"Tony and I started seeing each other after the time we were undercovers. It was an odd relationship, as if we'd been dating for a while. But you and Abby are odd."

"She's submissive, I'm dominant, and we fit. I love her though." Gibbs said at last. He gave up on the conversation and left himself staring at the world whizzing by outside when they pulled into Abby's driveway with a slight jerk of the wheel and a groan from the car.

They both exited the car and walked into the house. They needed to collect as much evidence as they could on this guy without making a scene. He put on gloves and handed the evidence bags to Ziva.

"Ziva, bag and tag. Tony" Gibbs began. "I'll sketch and shoot."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key chain. He looped to the one that had a skull on it and unlocked the door. The entered inside. He had to work fast. Someone would notice if they stayed too long.

"Gibbs, you didn't have to do this for me." Abby said as she sat at the edge of his bed.

Gibbs sat down beside her after kicking off his shoes and cupped her cheek gently with his hand. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled, looking at her.

"Gibbs… I want to—you know…" She began.

"I know, Abs." He said.

"Gibbs, I need you…" She says realizing his reluctance and moving closer to him, pleading with her eyes.

"Aren't you scared?" Gibbs asked

"Technically you can't be scared. It's a grammatical thing. Scare is a verb not an adjective, so to be scared you'd have to say by something. Scared is the act of scaring someone not being afraid. So you'd have to use afraid instead, it's a lingual mis-" She rambles but is cut off by Gibbs finger on her lip.

"You can't be scared, only afraid."


	6. Chapter 6 I Love You

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Abby-Girl

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 629

**Rating**: MA/R

**Main Characters**: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto

**Side Characters**: Ziva David

**Mentioned Characters**: Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo and Director Jennifer Shepherd

**Main Shipping(s):** Gabby (Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto)

**Mentioned Shipping(s):** Tiva (Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David)

**Summary:** Abby is in trouble and goes to Gibbs, her lover and master, for help.

**Warnings:** Contains mild violence, explicit themes and coarse language.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for moving it along slowly, I'll update more in a couple of days since I'm mostly trying to get my 30_lemons done. This chapter is more Tiva the Gabby.

Chapter 6 – I Love You

Gibbs woke up and reached over to where Abby was laying, sleeping peacefully in the bed. He snuggled up to her warm, nude body. He cradled her as she slowly awoke into his soft hold.

"Gibbs…" She said only half awake.

"Abby… shhh…" He said as he placed a finger on her lips. Someone was in the house. He got up and pulled on his robe and grabbed his gun. He went downstairs towards the noise and listened, another creak came out of the floor boards. He slinked behind the noise and saw the man leafing through Abby's purse.

Gibbs knew that if he identified himself now he would lose the chance to take the man down and get him in cuffs. So Gibbs quickly got him into his hold and plowed him into the floor, yanking his arms behind his backs. Gibbs put the cuffs on.

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm arresting you for breaking and entering and trespassing." Gibbs said as he pulled the man up. The man laughed heartily. Gibbs pulled him into the light and lit up his face. He had a scar, a big nose, red hair, and green eyes. This was the man. Gibbs knew he had to take him in.

-At NCIS-

-Interrogation-

-900 hours-

Gibbs walked into interrogation nonchalantly and dropped four files on the table. He walked around behind the man and back again. He sat down. He had established a base-line for body language in that few minutes of interrogation. A smile curled on the man's face.

"Edward Johnson." Gibbs said with a touch of hostility, trying to edge the man to a bit more of a heated atmosphere.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Edward said with a snicker.

"I know who you are really. I know all about your team." Edward continued.

"Everything?" Ziva said from behind the one-way mirror.

"I doubt that." Tony said smiling.

"What did I miss?" McGee said bursting through the door.

"Apparently this man knows the whole burrito about us." Ziva said

"Enchilada, the whole enchilada." Tony corrected.

Ziva made a face.

"So I know everything about you Gibbs." The man said with a great big grin.

Gibbs looked at him a scowled.

"Then why target me and my team?" Gibbs said trying to bottle his emotions the best he could.

"I want to beat the invincible Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He said with a laugh.

"Oh Good Grief." McGee exclaimed.

"What is it Charlie Brown?" Tony retorted.

"That voice is familiar. It's the one we decoded from that video." McGee said bringing back painfully memories from the past.

"The one where I-?" Ziva said barely swallowing her words.

"Y-Yeah." McGee said shakily.

"I have to go get Abby." McGee said as he hurried off.

Tony just stared off into the distance.

"You're dating again." The man said. "They're in this building. Ziva David, the hot Israeli chick whom could fight back to you and be a perfect fight for your dominance… No… It's not her. It's the other one, isn't it?"

Gibbs glared at him and slammed down his fist on the table, kicking his chair back and standing up.

"You can't do this on your own! Who's helping you?" He roared

"He's better off dead." Tony said after a moment of horrid silence after letting the words sink in about Gibbs' relationship.

"Tony." Ziva said as she cupped his face in her hand. "You don't have to protect me."

"Ziva… That guy—he hurt you. You can't possibly ever take anything good out of that." Tony said with a growl in his voice that he evidently picked up from Gibbs.

"I did get something good out of it, Tony. I now found out that you're the one. I love you."


	7. Chapter 7 Hot and Bothered

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NCIS, it belongs to Don P. Belisario and CBS or other respectful owners. I wish.

**Title:** Abby-Girl

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Words:** 951

**Rating**: MA/R

**Main Characters**: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto

**Side Characters**: Ziva David

**Mentioned Characters**: Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo and Director Jennifer Shepherd

**Main Shipping(s):** Gabby (Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto)

**Mentioned Shipping(s):** Tiva (Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David)

**Summary:** Abby is in trouble and goes to Gibbs, her lover and master, for help.

**Warnings:** Contains mild violence, explicit themes and coarse language.

**Author's Notes:** Okay so this came a lot sooner then expected but this is my favorite chapter. It's the explicit one, so if you don't like sex you can skip the chapter, you won't miss much except a really hot scene with Abby and Gibbs. This one came a little more detailed then my rough draft though… enjoy!

Chapter 7 – Hot and Bothered

Gibbs sat at his desk writing up the report file. He was pissed. The man that had attempted to kill Abby, raped Ziva, and beat DiNozzo was going to a mental hospital instead of the chair where he was supposed to be. A grimace crossed his face knowing that this still wasn't over yet. He still had to find the man who was supplying him and get him for the horrible crimes he's done.

A yank on his tie brought him back to reality. Abby was standing there, leaning over him, inches from his face. He had a nice view down her cleavage into her breasts but ignored it to meet her eyes. She smiled and pulled him up as he signed one last line and shut the folder.

"Let's go home." She said with a playful snicker.

Gibbs smiled and led her to the car where he quickly sped away from the navy yard to get home.

Once there he quickly threw off his suit and jumped into some sweats. He looked at Abby whom was wandering around his bedroom touching everything even remotely interesting. Abby waited until he was quite down changing then came up to him and smiled.

"You didn't need to change." She said as she led him to the bed.

"Abs, right now? I mean I want to but…" he began but his protests where smothered in lipstick when she forced her mouth onto his. He returned the kiss deeply and leaned her over the bed. He reached his hand up her shirt and broke the kiss only to get it up over her head.

She reached over to him and pulled off his sweatshirt momentarily breaking this kiss once more. He then snuck his hands up her skirt as she kicked off her boots and used her toes to yank the shoelaces loose (not on the first try of course) to his shoes. He slipped them off and nibbled on her bare neck as her skirt slipped off. Abby undid his belt and pulled it out, tossing it off to the side along with his socks. He unzipped his pants and pulled them off with his boxers.

Gibbs broke the kiss before their lips could swell and they both took a deep breath as he slid her further up the bed, making her far more accessible. He rubbed her breasts following the v-lines of her bra on both sides. He slipped his index fingers in to reach the nipples and brought a finely aroused moan from Abby.

Gibbs ran his hands behind her and undid the clasp on her bra. He tossed it to the side and ran his hand up her side bringing his thumbs to her breasts. He brought his tongue down to lick them, rounding around the areoles and then slipping over the rock hard nipples. Abby whimpered when he left and then gave a great sigh as he brought his mouth to each nipple and lightly sucked it just enough to arouse her some more.

Gibbs ran his finger tips down over her stomach and brought his tongue down to draw on her stomach. He then caught her underwear with his pinkies as he slipped down her thighs, making as little contact with her pussy as possible. He pulled them down her legs and off her slender feet. Gibbs moaned unintentionally himself as he smelled Abby's arousal in the air, now unmasked.

He brought his tongue to her ankle and tapped his fingers up her left thigh and leg followed by his pattern tracing tongue. This coaxed more moans and sighs from Abby. He repeated this with the right leg always missing the pubic and pussy all together so when he brought his finger near her shaved pubic area (a story for another time) she sharply inhaled.

"Breathe Abby-Girl." He said in a soothing lover-like voice.

She eased up slightly at the sound of his voice but stayed tense as he slipped his finger over her pussy lips. She purred lightly which brought yet another moan from Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and brought his mouth to her vagina, flicking her clitoris and bringing great moans and groans of pleasure from the girl. A great whimper came to him as he tongued her vagina feverishly.

H went torturously slow. Abby reached and grabbed his head to try and coax him faster but Gibbs pinned her arms and she moaned and groaned and sighed as he spurred into her. Finally he brought her to an orgasm and felt her warm fluids on his mouth. He licked his lips and slid upward kissing her as he went. He then met her lips with his and thrust into her. He thrust steadily into her as she tasted herself on his lips.

She moaned and sighed and said his name over and over again as he rocked into her, thrusting in and out, passionately kissing. He grabbed her legs and rolled over so he was underneath her and continued to thrust in and out. He moaned along with her as he let go into his instincts and grabbed her hips.

Spastically they were thrusting in and out, rocking into one another moaning and sighing a saying the other's name. Their bodies were hot and sweaty as Gibbs rolled into her one last time and they both came in unison. Both of their worlds graying out and entering that perfect headspace with their partner's hand in theirs.

When they came back to the world they inhabited the other 525,000,000 minutes of each year, they rolled over to look at one another.

"Spur of the moment?" Gibbs said

"Sorry, You just get my all hot and bothered." Abby replied.


End file.
